A Promise Fulfilled
by AlwaysHappyEndings
Summary: One-Shot. Alternative ending to 4x4. Basically my take of what happens if Leith showed up sooner.


A Promise Fulfilled

 **I literally wrote this in like an hour after watching the last episode of Reign because I was not happy with what happened. Enjoy. I don't own any of the characters.**

Catherine

It was hours before the wedding of Claude and Narcisse's son and Catherine de' Medici was trying to think of any way to get Claude out of this situation 'darling' Elisabeth had forced her into. Her thoughts were racing as she paced her rooms. Another promise broken. It seemed anytime she tried to do something good, something to counteract the evils of her life, it never failed to fall apart. Catherine honestly wanted Claude to be happy with Leith. She had given them her blessing and had even planned on convincing Charles to name him as a Lord. None of it mattered now. Poor Claude, still mourning the man she loved and forced to wed another. Yes Catherine may have been a cold hearted queen hardened from the harsh realities of life, but when it came to her children, her heart could break for them in a moment.

Catherine sat down heavily on a piece of furniture with her back facing the door as a wave of sadness washed over her. She had already buried one child, and she would give anything to make her other children happy in a way she had never gotten to. If only there was something she could do.

"Queen Mother. Catherine?" a soft voice spoke from behind her. Quickly Catherine stood and whirled prepared to face an attacker with everything she had. Instead she found herself face to face with a haggard and dirty man who seemed to be favoring one side more than the other.

"Dear God, Leith? Is that you?" Leith smiled at her tiredly and nodded once. Catherine was still in shock at this new turn of events.

"We thought you were dead. How in the name of Saint Mary are you not?"  
"Pure will I suppose." he replied with a breathy laugh. "Besides I have a promise to your daughter I must keep."

"God save me." Catherine whispered. This could change everything. She quickly started planning on how to make this work and as often happens when Catherine de' Medici puts her mind to things, everything started to fall into place.

"Quickly Leith, go into my washroom and use my bath. The water is a bit murky and probably mostly cold but it will have to do. In due time I shall return and I expect you clean and ready to follow orders. Do you understand?" She looked at him beseechingly, begging him not to ask too many questions. If she wanted things to work out they needed to get moving now.

"I understand what you want me to do but I don't understand why I need to do it. Why is there such a rush? All I really want to do is see Claude as quickly as possible. She's probably furious with me but she'll forgive me, I know she will."

"Listen to me now, if you want to get your happy ending do as I say and I shall explain everything as soon as I can. Please just trust me."

Claude

After her first fiasco of a wedding, Claude had dreamed that her next one would be different. She had hoped to be giddy with excitement as she got ready to marry her love. Leith. No she mustn't think of him now. All it does is invite pain, agony, emptiness. She'll probably never be the same, not without her Leith. A cold tear slipped down her cheek as she gazed at the beautiful ring he had given her. So simple and perfect. Just like his promise. The promise he had broken. Now she was being forced onto another man while she still felt as though she were broken in hundreds of pieces. How Mary was able to keep herself together Claude had no idea. She must be a stronger woman than her.

With a sigh Claude looked at herself in the mirror. Yes she looked beautiful as a bride and princess should. In the dress she had chosen for Leith. What a terrible life she was stuck in. Never to be happy. Never to know love again. She was startled from her musings by a sharp knock on her door. Quickly her mother made her way into her rooms.

"You look absolutely wonderful my dear." Catherine praised her while her signature small smile graced her lips. "Are you ready to go dear?"

"It can't be time yet, it's too soon, i'm not ready! Mother I can't do this!" Claude was on the verge of breaking down into sobs but her mother grabbed her hands firmly in hers.

"You are ready Claude and you shall see that all shall be well. Now come along we wouldn't want to keep you future husband waiting now would we?"

"One more moment mother." Claude turned to her mirror and bowed her head. "I hope your soul is at rest Leith and I am sorry for what I must do. I wish you had kept your promise." Without another word Claude swept out of her rooms with Catherine close behind her. As they came to the doors Catherine placed her hand upon Claude's cheek.

"Remember that I love you and everything will be okay. You'll see." Catherine then pushed the doors open and ushered Claude inside. Since her sight was blinded by tears anyway, Claude looked dutifully at the floor as she made her way down the aisle toward the priest and her soon husband. How fate had turned and laughed in her face. As she neared the altar Claude tried to blink away the tears before finally looking up at the priest. She then turned to look at Leith. Leith? Leith!

"How?" was the only word she managed to whisper as she looked into his eyes. Eyes she never thought she'd see again. The tears were flowing freely down her face now and she could see tears in Leith's eyes as well.

"I made a promise to you didn't I? I have every intention of keeping it. Now, shall we continue with our wedding?" Claude nodded as she finally looked around the room. She could see now that it was much emptier than it should have been. Elisabeth was not there and neither was Narcisse. The priest began the ceremony and Claude decided she did not care as she looked first at the beaming face of her mother and then the practically glowing face of Leith. She was getting her happy ending finally and for the first time in weeks Claude finally smiled.

The ceremony passed quickly and in what seemed like moments Leith was lifting her veil to kiss her deeply. They walked back down the aisle hand in hand as servants dropped flower petals down on them from above. It was perfection and Claude did not think she could ever be happier than she was in that moment.

At the party, Catherine approached the newly married couple to offer them congratulations.

"How did you do it mother?" Claude asked eagerly. Surely if a person did not believe Catherine to be an amazing person before, this could make anyone believe.

"I told you dear to trust me. Now don't worry about any of that now. Go and enjoy your first dance as husband and wife. Then make sure you consummate your marriage before Elisabeth tries to get her greedy hands into everything again." Catherine looked at the young couple before her radiating with happiness and love. A warmth filled her and she knew that finally she had managed to do something good with her life.

"I love you. BOTH of you and I am so fulfilled seeing you happy. You both deserve it. Now get going and I won't tell you again."

Before long Claude and Leith returned to her chambers breathless from the dancing and laughing with glee. Once they were in the quietness of the room they both became quite and looked at each other.

"I thought I had lost you." Claude finally cried as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Never scare me like that again! I prayed for your soul everyday and went to every Mass and there wasn't a single moment when my heart wasn't aching for you! Never again you hear me? Never!" she emphasized her point by punching him in the shoulder before hugging him again.

"I love you so much Leith."  
"I love you too. I never wanted to be away from you but we were tricked and I was rather badly wounded and left for dead. I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was so weak that I could barely drag myself along the ground. I knew I had to get back to you. You were the only thing on my mind, everything else seems like a blur. But I am here now and we are married, legally, by the church. Everything worked out in the end."

"Yes it did. Make love to me Leith. I want to consummate this marriage over and over again all night long."  
"My darling, that I can surely do." Leith picked her up and gently laid her onto the bed.

"However, I'm still healing so you'll have to be on top." he said with a grin. Claude threw her head back and laughed. Finally, everything was perfect. This was all she ever wanted, love.

Elisabeth

"What do you mean the wedding is already over? Why was I not summoned? Who was there to witness it?" Elisabeth hissed. Her face was starting to turn red and blotchy in a most unbecoming way and Catherine was loving every second of it.

"Claude and Leith are already married. Before you ask, no he isn't dead he has returned and claimed his fiancé. Since we were all set up for a wedding anyway, everything went rather smoothly. As for who witnessed it, at least half the court and you were not summoned because you were not wanted there. Does that answer all of your questions, daughter?" Catherine asked.

"She married the peasant! No I must stop them before they consummate the marriage. She'll ruin the whole family, she'll ruin everything!" In a way most unbefitting of a queen, Elisabeth raced through the castle to Claude's rooms. Quickly she pounded on the door but there was no answer. Firelight could be seen underneath the door so Elisabeth pounded on the door again. Still there was no answer. She waited a moment to try to think of where they might have gone when the unmistakable sounds of moaning could be heard from the other side of the door along with panted 'I love yous'. Elisabeth could scream with frustration. She was too late, so much planning and work gone all because her mother managed to outsmart her. The unfairness of it all felt like a slap to the face.

"Come along dear, we must let them have their time together. Young love and all that you know." Catherine appeared next to Elisabeth and took her arm leading her away from the room where her little sister was cavorting with that peasant. How disgusting.

"I want you to listen closely my dear. I love all of my children very much and all I ever want for them is for them to be as happy as can be. I don't like it when that happiness is threatened and I will do anything to destroy whatever is hindering it. That is my promise to all of my children. So Elisabeth, I suggest you enjoy your newfound happiness and stop trying to take away Claude's just because you did not enjoy your childhood because darling, I always fulfill my promises. Have a goodnight dear."

The End


End file.
